Gucci Gang
"Gucci Gang" is a song by American rapper Lil Pump, as the fifth single from his self-titled debut album Lil Pump. It was originally released on Lil Pump's SoundCloud account on August 27, 2017, but was released for digital download and streaming by Tha Lights Global and Warner Bros. Records on August 31, 2017. It is Lil Pump's highest-charting single, peaking at number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. The official music video has currently 817 million views on YouTube, with 7 million likes and 1 million dislikes, making it the 35th most-liked video and the 24th most-disliked video on the site. Lyrics Yeah, ooh, brr, brr, Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, Lil Pump, yeah, Gucci Gang, ooh, Yuh, brr Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend three racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I f*#k a b@#$%, I forgot her name I can't buy a b@#$% no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend three racks on a new chain My b@#$% love do cocaine, ooh I f*#k a b@#$%, I forgot her name, yeah I can't buy no b@#$% no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains, aye Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang My lean cost more than your rent, ooh Your mama still live in a tent, yeah Still slangin' dope in the 'jects, huh? (yeah) Me and my grandma take meds, ooh (huh?) None of this sh*t be new to me (nope) F*#kin' my teacher, call it tutory (yuh) Bought some red bottoms, cost hella Gs (huh?) F*#k your airline, f*#k your company (f*#k it!) b@#$%, your breath smells like some cigarettes (cigarettes) I'd rather f*#k a b@#$% from the projects (yuh) They kicked me out the plane off a percocet (brr) Now Lil Pump flyin' private jet (yuh) Everybody scream, F*#k WestJet (f*#k 'em) Lil Pump still sell that meth (yuh) Hunnid on my wrist, sippin' on Tech (brr) F*#k a lil' b@#$%, make her p*#$% wet (what) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My b@#$% love do cocaine, ooh (yuh) I f*#k a b@#$%, I forgot her name (brr) I can't buy a b@#$% no wedding ring (huh?) Rather go and buy Balmains (yuh) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci Gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, gucci gang, gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My b@#$% love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I f*#k a b@#$%, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh) I can't buy no b@#$% no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (huh?) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Why It Sucks # The song's lyrics mostly consist of Lil Pump showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeat the title of the song over and over again. Heck, "gucci gang" is repeated 25 times during the song, making up 25% or 1/4 of the entire song. # The song is so overrated, being a horrible song that was overplayed and made memes of. # Awful lyrics, which just show how wealthy Lil Pump is and how he spends it on drugs and chicks. # Lil Pump isn't really rapping in this song, it's basically just him talking on a rhythm and a music on the background. #The beat is lame and repetitive. Only Redeeming Quality # Lil Pump can at least handle negative criticism. Videos Trivia *Lil Pump's convertible in the music video is a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. (it's rented obviously) *The video was filmed at Blessed Sacrament Catholic School in the Archdiocese of L.A. and due to the use of drugs in the video, the school got in trouble. Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Repetitive Songs